1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image by leading different images to right and left eyes of a viewer.
2. Related Art Statement
As a conventional example of the image display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, for example, there is an image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 103,349/93. In this conventional image display device, when images (left eye image and right eye image) supplied in field sequence are displayed alternately on image display elements provided separately by right and left sides, if for example, the images displayed with a rate of 60 images/sec are used, the half thereof, that is, 30 images/sec are only displayed, so that the frames which are not displayed become a half of the whole frames, resulting in an occurrence of flicker. For this problem following countermeasure is taken.
That is, a liquid crystal display (LCD) used as an image display device has an effect for holding the image in case of adding charges between the electrodes of the liquid crystal and of holding the charges as it is, so as not to discharge the charges. This effect is referred to as "a memory effect of liquid crystal". In this conventional example, this memory effect of liquid crystal is utilized to hold the previous image in the frames, in which the images are not inputted, so that the images displayed with a rate of 60 images/sec are realized so as to prevent the flicker from being caused in the right and left LCDs.
In the above conventional example, however, the flicker is rendered to prevent by only the memory effect of liquid crystal as described above, so that, indeed, only the memory effect of liquid crystal can not remove the flicker sufficiently, and thus the remained flicker becomes remarkable, and the contrast decreases, resulting in a deterioration of image quality.